My neighbor is a playboy - Yeah, and mine is a snobby smartass
by Yumi-tan
Summary: Erza despises her neighbor. It's a fact. Gray jumps on everything that moves. It's another fact. She sees love in pink, he in black. Everything opposes them, including their apartments. But when they decide to form an alliance for the NaLu operation, their outlooks of love are likely to change.


**This OS came to me after having watched the movie _What's your number ?_ (or _(S)ex-list_ ) again last year. I don't really know why, but it straightaway reminded me of Gray and Erza... while it absolutely has nothing to do with it... maybe because Gray is a real magnet for girls (and also boys...) except for one... or maybe because I'm crazy and I see Grayza everywhere...**

 **Don't worry, I haven't forgotten FCF, I'm currently working on it ;)**

 **I do not own FT and its characters either.**

* * *

Gray had always been intrigued by _her_. He had never really hit on her because she was his neighbor and he couldn't have a one-night stand without problems. But Gray being Gray, he had to talk to her with a seductive voice, even if it was only one or two times. Besides, he wouldn't say no if he could have something with her. But nothing serious, like sex-neighbors. However, Erza Scarlet wasn't at all the kind of woman who had fun just for one night. Had she even had fun once in her life ? The scarce times when he came across her, she barely greeted him. However, she seemed friendly with the other residents of the block... Perhaps he bothered her during the nights with his chicks... But it wasn't a problem. If one woman couldn't bear with him while he could have as many women as he wanted, he didn't care. But didn't playboys like challenges ? Maybe one day, he would give it a try with her. But only when one of them would move, which was not going to be soon. Therefore, he was surprised to be next to her in the elevator. Usually, she used the stairs... The atmosphere was really tense and he was relieved when the ''ding'' of the elevator made itself heard. He could finally go out of the elevator and reach his apartment, not without having noticed the wedding magazine in her hands.

.

Erza Scarlet was exhausted. She had had to run everywhere because the suppliers hadn't done their work properly. The florist had made a mistake for the colours of the flowers, not forgetting that he had also replaced the lilies with arum lilies, and the groom was allergic to arum lilies. The caterer had had a death in his family, so he couldn't take the meal on, thus, they had to find another one quickly. The band which was supposed to play had split and to top it all off, the wedding was in a week ! So Erza didn't have the strenght to climb the stairs as she usually did. She quickly regretted her decision because she ended up alone in the elevator with Gray Fullbuster. That guy was an inveterate playboy. Every time she saw him, he was with a different woman. Did Erza hate him ? She squarely despised him ! He played with all those chicks and he had even tried to hit on her. She knew that he hadn't expected anything in particular from it, but he had still hit on her. He couldn't help it. But she had been so cold with him that he had quickly dropped it, contrary to the other girls of the block who were all but cold with him (''hot'' in every sense of the word). Each time she came across him in the hall or in the corridors and there was one of their female neighbors, he used his sensual voice and the girl in question fell into his clutches, altough apparently it never went further with the girls of the block, to Erza's big surprise.

When he went out of the elevator, she couldn't help looking daggers at him. She saw him disappear in the opposite apartment of hers and then, she went out of the elevator. Her mobile phone set about ringing when she was taking out her keys from her bag. She sighed, seeing the identity of the person who called her and answered.

''Hello ?''

''Erza-san, we have a big problem. The bridegroom has lost the wedding rings...''

''The bridegroom has what ?!''

''H-he, he has lost the wedding rings,''

''I'm coming,''

She dropped off her stuff in her home and hurried toward the stairs. It would be much faster.

.

Gray had just dropped his stuff on the entrance (or rather he had stripped off) when he heard his neighbor yelling ''The bridegroom has what ?!'' Then, he heard her slamming the door of her apartment and leaving it again directly after. She sounded furious. Perhaps her fiancé had decided to dump her... He couldn't help smirking at that idea. So it was for that reason he didn't have any effect on her ? Because she _was_ already taken. Maybe he could take advantage of the situation ? **(Yeah, Gray is definitely a bad guy).**

.

.

When Erza arrived at the bridegroom's place, she was fulminating. Wendy, her assistant, headed toward her with a hesitant step. She said to her that the bridegroom was in his room, pacing up and down. Erza went directly into the bedroom without taking the time to put her stuff down. She violently opened the door and saw a young man with short black hair.

''Ah, Erza ! My savior !'' She hit him.

''How can you lose the wedding rings of your own marriage ?!''

''I'm sorry...''

''It's not to me that you have to apologize to ! I hope that Bisca isn't aware of it !''

''No, you and Wendy are the only two,''

''Good. Nobody should know about it,''

''But what will we do ? I can't afford other wedding rings...'' She hit him, once again.

''E-Erza-san, I'm not sure that it's a good idea to hit a client...''

''Alzack isn't just a client, he's an idiot,''

''Erza ! You're so mean !''

''It's just a fact. What future husband looses the wedding rings, the symbol of his love for his future wife and vice versa ?''

''Well, Elfman...'' Erza hit Alzack a third time.

''Elfman is an idiot. Why is it always so complicated to organize friends' weddings ? It should be simpler when I know the bride and groom well... Or maybe too well. I would have known that you would lose the wedding rings...''

''What does that mean ?!''

''Oh Alzack, please, you have well and truly lost the wedding rings. Don't look so offended ! Well, at least, the advantage to organize my friends' weddings is that I can hit the bride and groom. Especially the groom,''

''And how is it an advantage ?'' Erza ignored her friend's remark.

''Help me to look for it,'' she told him, talking about the wedding rings.

''I've already searched my whole apartment,''

''In all this mess ? It doesn't look like an apartment anymore ! I feel sorry for Bisca...''

''Hey !''

''Anyway, knuckle down to work,''

Alzack sighed. If he didn't find the rings, Erza and Bisca would kill him... so he didn't really have the choice...

.

.

It was Sunday and Erza could finally have a breather. Or at least, she could work at home without having to run everywhere. Nevertheless, she had to stop working when Lucy, her best friend, came to visit her.

''You don't know how glad I am to see you Lucy ! I love my job, but when it goes out of control, it's hell,'' Her friend chuckled.

''But in the end, the result is always mind-blowing. You work wonders Erza, and I'm sure that when spouses want to divorce, they think about the wedding you had organized for them and they forget about the separation.'' Erza smiled and Lucy continued, ''I'm sure that Alzack and Bisca's wedding will be as successful as the others. Remember Elfman's. His wife wanted to decide everything and always changed her mind. She even fired the caterer without informing you ! And in the end, it was one of the most beautiful weddings... Well, not as beautiful as mine will be, of course, because when I'll have found the rare pearl, I'll call on you, of course,''

''Thank you Lucy,'' Erza hugged her.

''So, tell me Erza, when will you organize your own wedding ?''

''Please Lucy, we're not in a movie with its cliché sentences,'' The blond haired young woman pouted.

''You're avoiding the question !'' Erza sighed.

''Well, not before a very long time. I don't have time for love,''

''Oh please Erza ! Are you afraid of love while you're rubbing shoulders with it all the time ?''

''Absolutely not ! It's just that I have a lot of work, as you can see every time we meet,''

''Yes, but you deserve to have a life, you work too much ! When was the last time we ate together ?''

''Last week,''

''I mean outside, not at home,''

''Okay, then we can eat outside if you want !''

''It's not like that, I just want you to understand that there isn't only work. I'm you're friend and I'm worried about you,''

''You're single too,''

''Yeah... you're right... but I don't live just for my job,''

''I'll try to slow down, okay ?'' Erza said to reassure her friend who smiled at her when she heard that.

''And you'll try to find a fella with me ?''

''Maybe... Just like you, I still need to find the right guy,'' She smiled back at Lucy.

''And what about your much talked about neighbor opposite you ? Given the way you talk about him, he must be super hot ! I mean, for having so much success with womankind, he must.''

''Not a chance ! He is a total jerk !''

''Don't people say that the worst enemies always end up together ?''

''People say a lot of things about love. It's always like it suits the person who's speaking. ''Opposites attract'', ''Birds of a feather flock together''...''

''Yes, that's true... in that case, I guess it's the extremes, those who are really differents or really similar...''

After a few hours, Erza showed Lucy out. They were continuing to talk on the doorstep when the door of the opposite apartment opened, giving way to two handsome men. When Lucy saw them, she exlaimed, ''Natsu ?! Gray ?!''

''Oi Luce, what are you doing here ?'' asked the only one whom Erza didn't know, a young man with pink hair.

''Well, I was visiting my best friend. And you ?''

''I live here.'' answered Gray.

''Seriously ?!'' Lucy narrowly restrained herself to exlaim ''So it's you, the much talked about jerk ?''.

There was a moment of silence, until Lucy spoke again. ''I'm glad to see you again. After all, we haven't seen each other since we graduated... How do you feel about drinking a coffee to talk about our university years ?'' She asked them while avoiding Natsu's gaze (actually, she didn't really need to because he was avoiding hers).

''Sorry, but we were going to meet a friend,'' said Gray to her.

''Too bad,'' then, she entered into Erza's apartment, forgetting that she came from it.

Erza frowned. She didn't know what to say regarding Lucy's behaviour. Anyhow, she didn't have time to say anything because Natsu entered into Gray's apartment... he also seemed to forget that they were about to leave. Gray and Erza looked at each other, frowning. Then, they followed their respective visitors into their own apartments.

Lucy was all red when Erza joined her.

''Say Lucy, that Natsu guy, you like him, don't you ?''

The blond haired girl blushed even more.

''Is it so obvious ?'' Erza smiled.

''Yes, quite... Why don't you tell him ?''

''I've already tried several times, but I chickened out... And each time I sent him signals he didn't got them,''

''Young and innocent... the exact opposite of his buddy,''

Lucy looked at Erza. ''I didn't know that your neighbor was Gray !'' The red head grimaced at the mention of his name.

''But you know, even though he is a playboy, deep down, he's a nice guy,''

''A nice guy ? A guy who changes his girlfriends as often as he changes his underwear ? Without forgetting that he must change his underwear several times a day seeing his habit to flaunt himself.''

''But you enjoy the view ?'' asked Lucy, smirking.

''He's a pervert !''

''He has just a bad habit...''

''If you saw a stranger stripping in the street, would you think that it's just a bad habit ?''

''You have a point,''

Since that day, Lucy visited Erza much more often than usual, in the hope of coming across Natsu. As for Natsu, he did the same thing as her with Gray, to the latter's utter despair. The pink haired young man had even showed up in the apartment of his friend when one of his innumerable conquests was still there, entirely naked. Erza decided that it was time to do something. She really liked Lucy, but she came almost every day, preventing her to work. She knew that her friend was too shy when she was attracted by a man, so she would need help.

After one of Lucy's countless visits, Erza went to the opposite apartment. She hesitated for a few seconds and when she raised her hand to knock the door, it opened. She nearly hit Gray (who was in boxer shorts) in the face. He looked at her, surprised. What could his neighbor who never spoke to him want from him ?

''Hi neighbor,'' he said, a charming smile on his lips. His seductive voice already annoyed her. ''To what do I owe the pleasure ?''

''We need to talk,'' He raised a brow, "Wow, that sounds as if you were about to break up with me," he said with a smirk, wanting to tease her. But seeing that she was still serious, nay more annoyed, he let her enter.

Erza hadn't really expected to see a young woman, half naked in the living room. She got ready to make a U-turn and say that she could talk to him later when Gray spoke to the chick in question. ''You should go,''

The young woman looked daggers at Erza, took her stuff and left.

''Maybe I haven't arrived at the good moment...''

''Quite the opposite, she didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon.''

Erza frowned, which made him chuckle.

''So, to what do I owe the visit of Miss Scarlet ? Or maybe should I say soon to be Mrs...'' He left his sentence outstanding, letting her complete it with her future husband's name. She frowned once again.

''What ? Did de groom withdraw ?''

''I don't see what you're talking about and I don't care. I'm here for Lucy,'' He raised his eyebrow.

''You have noticed how Natsu and Lucy act when the other is around, right ?''

''Yeah,''

''I need your help to let them realise that they're made for each other,''

''Oh, really ? Miss Scarlet asks me for my help ?''

She stiffened. ''Maybe,''

''In that case, shouldn't you ask me properly ?''

''Sorry ?'' She was offended, but he was right. ''Could you, _please_ , help me ?'' she insisted on the ''please'', in a sarcastic tone.

He smirked. ''Nope,'' She clenched her fists. He had demanded for her to ask properly in oder to say no to her ? ''Why should I do that ?''

''Well, Natsu and Lucy are your friends,''

''But I don't meddle in the others' affairs of the heart,''

Erza was furious. She turned her back on him and was about to leave when he said to her, ''But if you help me to get rid of my chicks, I'll accept,''

She turned around to face him, ''To _get rid_ of your chicks ?''

''Yep,''

''Out of the question,''

''Too bad,''

She hesitated for a moment and went back on her decision, ''Alright, but it's only to help those girls out,''

He smiled, ''Deal ?''

''Deal.''

.

.

Gray and Erza were hidden behind the only bush of the street **(I said ''hidden'', they weren't doing something bad !)**. Each one had given an appointment to their respective best friends, at the same location, that is to say in front of a movie theater. Lucy and Natsu would meet each other, thinking that it was a coincidence and would wait for Gray and Erza together. Knowing them, they would forget about their original appointments and would end up going to the movies together. The two neighbors were waiting patiently. Their friends would arrive in ten minutes (at least, Gray had given Natsu an appointment half an hour earlier than Lucy, knowing that he would inevitably arrive late).

''Natsu should buy Lucy a drink after the movie, that way they become closer and learn to know each other better. I mean, more than simple friends from university,''

''And after that, he takes her to his place and they finish the evening in bed...'' Completed Erza with an obvious tone, as if she was reading in his mind.

''Exactly !''

''No ! That's nonsense ! Moreover, I doubt that Natsu will do that,''

'' You don't even know him !''

''Anyone can see that he's not that kind of guy. _YOUR_ kind of guy,''

'' Doesn't matter. The expert is me, I know what girls want and it always works with me,''

''Because your targets are stupid Fullbuster. Your methods only work with girls who are not searching for something serious, just a one-night stand,''

''If that was the case, you wouldn't have needed to deal with them,''

''Those girls are just stupid,''

''So, what does a girl really want, according to you, Scarlet ?''

''A girl wants the man to be attentive and doesn't think only with his crotch,''

''That's not what my girlfriends think,''

''I told you, your girlfriends are stupid. I only see that reason for them to fall into your trap,''

''What ? So, if you're so shrewd, what's the ideal date to you ?''

Erza took a moment to think and said, ''Well, the man would be a gentleman; he would come pick me up at home, in a tuxedo, a rose in hand. He would take me to a candlelight dinner, then, we would take a walk under the stars. The better thing would be the beach, but as we are in a city, a park would probably be nice. We would sit on the edge of a fountain and he would bring a guitar out from nowhere. Then, he would sing me a song while looking at me in the eyes and say that I'm beautiful...''

''That's super cheesy and really cliché !''

''Maybe, but that's so romantic,''

''You have seen too many corny movies ! If a guy really did that, the girl would laugh at him and ditch him,''

''Not me. Besides, a guy like you can't understand,''

He didn't have time to reply because Lucy had just arrived and was calling Erza. The phone of the red head set about ringing but Erza didn't answer it. Natsu finally arrived and the two university friends timidly started to talk. Judging from their lips' movements, both were stuttering. Unfortunately, none of them knew what to say. Thus, they absolutely didn't follow Gray and Erza's plan, because in order to avoid an embarrassing moment, they called their respective best friends. Gray and Erza's phones didn't stop ringing. After a while, they had to answer in order to say to their friends that they couldn't come. Erza pretended to have a mishap at work while Gray was saying to Natsu that he had a date with a girl.

When Lucy and Natsu hung up, they said at the same time, ''Erza/ Gray dumped me,''

''Really ?'' they smiled, ''In that case, we just have to go to the movies together,''

Nevertheless, Lucy was surprised. She had heard Gray's voice in Natsu's phone despite all the noise which surrounded them. Actually, it was as if Gray was next to Erza and she had heard him in her own mobile. But it was impossible, Erza was enable to stand the sight of him. Natsu was also intrigued. He thought he had hear Erza's voice. But according to Gray, she was about to get married soon and openly hated him. But the pink haired young man quiclky forgot about his friend and enjoyed Lucy's company. Erza and Gray had succeeded. They decided to follow them and to sit in a corner of the movie theater, where they could oberve their friends without being seen. But actually, there wasn't a lot to see, given that Natsu would never attempt the basic approach, knowing stretching out in order to put his arm behind Lucy. But the two neighbors couldn't wait into the café in front of the movie theater, not only because their friends could see them together and suspect something, but also because the owner of the café was Mirajane, a very good friend of Erza.

When the movie ended, Natsu and Lucy went out of the room and left each other with a simple goodbye. Gray and Erza were speechless. All that for nothing !

.

.

The following afternoon, Erza saw Fullbuster showing up at her place; bare-chested (at least, he had the decency to were pants). She had to help him with one of his girlfriends for the first time.

''What am I supposed to do ?'' she asked him.

''Dunno. Just to pass yourself off as my girlfriend. I mean, my official girlfriend,''

She sighed. He gave her his keys and she headed toward his apartment. She took a big breath in. Luckily, Gray was hidden in her apartment, so he couldn't see what she was about to do. She quietly opened the door, as if she wanted to surprise the man she loved. She had seen so many movies in which the girlfriend/ fiancée/ wife arrived with catlike stealth, thinking of making a surprise to her beloved man, while in the end, it was her who would end up surprised. So, Erza headed toward Gray's room (it wasn't so difficult to find) while saying with a sensual voice **(yeah, imagine Erza with a sensual voice...)** , ''Darlii~iing, I'm home,'' but the much talked about girl wasn't here. Erza thought that maybe she had left when Gray and her had been in her apartment, when she heard the sound of the shower. Erza sighed. It would be the perfect scenario for a fiancée to discover that her future husband cheated on her – if we could call it a perfect situation – but she wasn't really delighted to do it. She decided to make a U-turn and to go back home. Gray was waiting for her and looked at her with a gaze which asked her if it was okay.

''She's taking a shower,'' He looked at her with sternness.

''In that case, go back there,''

''I told you, she is taking a shower !''

''And I'm telling you to go back there ! We have a deal !''

A devilish smile started to appear on his face. He moved forward toward Erza, like a predator toward his prey. ''Unless you want to change our deal...'' he said with a voice more seductive than usually.

''Out of the question !'' she cut him off and sighed. Then, she told him she would need his help. Actually, she didn't really need it but she wanted to make him pay for having tried to play with her. So they went back to Gray's apartment. The girl was still in the shower and Gray started to lose patience. ''She intends to use all my water or what ?!'' whispered Gray. Erza hit him to make him keep quiet. She made a movement with her hand to tell him to wait in the living room in order to make his apparition at a good moment. She took a breath in and opened the door of the bathroom while saying, ''Darling, what if I joined you ?'' She pretended to freeze when she saw a woman instead of her ''fiancé''. The two women screamed in unison. Erza went out of the bathroom and Gray entered the bedroom which was just next to the bathroom. He acted as if he had been alerted by the screams and Erza slapped him. ''You ! I trusted you ! How dare you ?!'' He hadn't expected her to slap him. So that was the reason why she had asked him to come with her ? That bitch !

The unknown woman had arrived just in time to attend the scene. She didn't know what to say. Gray wanted to take advantage of it to avenge himself on Erza, so he took his neighbor by the waist, his head very close to hers, and said to her with a seductive voice, ''Oh come on, honey, now that you're here, all three of us can have fun together. The more the merrier,'' He had thought that Erza would just look stupid, but she slapped him a second time. He was dazed for a few seconds but didn't have time to reply because he got a third slap, this time from the unknown woman. The latter took her stuff and went away in a towel, slamming the door after having apologized to Erza.

The read head burst out laughing while Gray was immobile, not being able to get over what had just happened yet.

''My towel !'' was all he could say. Erza laughed even more.

He turned toward her, ''You thought all that up, Scarlet !''

''Sorry, but it was too tempting. Besides, it's you who brougt up the threesome,''

He grumbled, ''I thought that she would be up for it,'' Erza hit him.

''Hey ! What was that for ?''

''You weren't even serious ?!''

He smirked, ''I admit that it wouldn't have displeased me,'' She hit him once again.

''Anyway, see you tomorrow to elaborate a plan,'' She headed toward the exit. Gray started to say, ''Next time you could...'' but she had already slammed the door, ''… kiss me as if you were happy to see me before seeing the other woman...'' he finished in a whisper. He sighed and rubbed his cheeks. At least, she had had the delicateness to slap him on two different cheeks...

.

.

The second time the two neighbors attempted something, they couldn't do the same trick again, that is to say making an appointment with their friends and stand them up. So Gray organized a party (yeah, just for that). He pretended that he had to invite his neighbors because of the noise of the party, in order to invite Erza. As for Erza, she pretended she needed to unwind because of all the work she had (even if Bisca and Alzack's wedding had happened without problems - they had finally found the wedding rings, just in time - she still had many weddings to organize). Unfortunately, Gray was too busy hitting on some girls that he didn't notice that Natsu and Lucy weren't here. Apparently, Natsu already had a party the previous day and was out of order, while Lucy was sick. So Erza didn't have any interest to stay and went away. But even if Gray was busy with other girls, the read head's departure didn't escape him. Although he would never admit it, he was disappointed to see her leaving.

Suddenly, a man caught her by her arm. He was rather hefty and he asked Erza where she was going. She answered him she was going home and he told her that it was too early to leave. She started to lose patience, facing that kind of man who was a drag. She asked him to release her but he strenghtened his hold while telling her to have fun with him. Apparently he had drunk too much, and even if she was the great Erza Scarlet, she couldn't do a lot facing such a colossus man.

''Hey, Ichiya ! Let go of her,'' exclaimed Gray **(yeah, Ichya is much more hefty than in the manga)** , all eyes on them.

''That's nothing Fullbuster. We're just having fun,''

''I don't think so. Don't make me repeat myself,'' Gray got closer to the beast.

''It's none of your business so keep out of it,''

''I remind you that it's my home,''

''You have nothing to say to me. With all your stupid tarts, you could share,''

This time, that was too much. Even if his neighbor didn't like him (even hated him), she wasn't like that. So even if it wasn't the great love between them, and even if she would probably tell him she didn't need his help, he couldn't let such an idiot insult her like that. Gray hit him on the face and they started a fight which was rather stormy. In the end, some of Gray's friends ended up separating them and kicked Ichya out. After that agitation, Erza was about to go away, but the other people started to leave (a fight like that quickly brings the atmosphere down) so they were the only two left. She said to herself that as it was her fault that he was in that state and that the party had ended, she had to at least take care of him. She went to the bathroom to find something to nurse him but didn't find anything, so she had to go to her apartment to pick up her first aid kit. When she was back, Gray was bare-chested, not because of some wounds but from habit. Erza sat down on the couch, next to him, and started to nurse him, especially on his face. He didn't have a lot of wounds (it was more Ichya who had taken the blows), but she couldn't help thinking that it would have been a waste if he would have been disfigured. She got a grip of herself but her gaze landed on his bare chest. She blushed and pulled back her hand, by reflex. Suddenly, Gray turned his head toward her.

''Fullbuster, if you move, I can't nurse you,''

He put his hand on her face and looked at her, right in the eyes. He dangerously started to move closer to her but she pressed one of his wounds she had already nursed. He yelled in pain.

''The hell, Scarlet ?!''

''I think you're okay now,'' She stood up and headed toward the door. When she reached it, she said to him in a small breath, without turning around, ''Thank you,'' She opened the door but Gray grabbed her wrist.

''Are you okay ?'' She turned around and saw the worry on his face. She slightly nodded, saying in a small whisper, almost inaudible, ''Yeah,''. She didn't look at him and went away before he even had time to thank her in turn for having cared for him.

.

.

A few days later, Gray and Erza had to switch to plan C. This time, Gray pretended to want to spend some time between old buddies from university and invited Natsu and Lucy to the restaurant. There again, he would withdraw at the last moment (the two neighbors didn't know what else do. Besides, this time it was only Gray). Lucy was the first to arrive (again) and after a little while, Natsu made his apparition. Gray and Erza were at a table, in the background. The playboy was wearing a blond wig while Erza was wearing a black one. They were spying on the couple when Gray's phone rang. He ckecked the identity of the caller. It was Natsu.

''Hello ?''

''Oi Gray ! What the hell are you doing ?! We've been waiting for you for half an hour ! Don't tell me you're with a chick ?!''

Gray took a mouthful of wine while Erza took a very shrill voice and said, ''Oh Gray-chan, hang up fast ! Jessie is all yours,'' He immediately spit out the red liquid and almost chocked.

''Gray ! You, bastard ! You did it again ! You're dumping me for a girl again !''

''Sorry Natsu, but have to go,''

"What ?! Don't you even dare-" But he dared and hung up. He looked at Erza, gobsmacked.

''What ?'' she asked him.

''First the ''darling'', and now that... You're full of surprises, Scarlet,''

''I always hear those girls saying things like that. In the long run, it sinks in,''

Natsu and Lucy had to eat dinner for two. They were even more uneasy than the last time. While they were choosing their meal, Gray asked Erza, ''So, Scarlet, how do you know Lucy ?''

''We were in the same middle school and high school. Even if we were not in the same university, we stayed as close as at those times. And you, with Natsu ?

''We've known each other since we were children. We almost always were in the same class and we spent our time fighting. Besides, we still do now. Then we met Lucy at university,''

They ate dinner in silence. When the waitress brought them the dessert card, Gray didn't hold back to openly hit on her, which annoyed Erza. So obviously, when the waitress left them, the atmosphere was colder than ever. Gray was about to strike up a conversation when Erza's phone set about ringing.

''Hello ?'' She nodded several times with some ''uh-huh,'' and after a few seconds, she frowned.

''Seriously ? A problem with the dress ?'' she seemed worried but she quickly yelled, ''What ?!'' Gray had thought that she had almost lost her voice with that shriek.

''The fitting was supposed to be next week !'' the person who was on the other end explained something to her.

''But it's 9:00 pm ! The wedding dresses store is closed !'' Then, she nodded, even if the person she was speaking to couldn't see her. Her face softened.

''Okay, call the maids of honor, I'm coming,''

Erza hung up and apologized to Gray, saying that she absolutely had to leave because of...

''The wedding, I did understand it,''

She seemed surprised but didn't say anything. Then, she left him alone. He knew that she was going to get married, but hearing her talking about it annoyed him. Was it just the mention of the word ''wedding'' ? He, who feared serious relationships, it had to be it... But he had already attended several weddings (and had finished the night in good company), especially his brother's, Lyon, and his sister's, Ultear, but it hadn't annoyed him as much. Besides, Erza's face had softened, just because she was talking with her fiancé ! It made him feel nauseous.

He decided to put that thought aside and to focus on Natsu and Lucy... but they weren't at their table anymore... All of a sudden, he heard a voice behind him.

''Gray ?'' The voice was way too much familiar to him, and he cursed himself for being so stupid. He turned around and saw the two people who should never have had to see him in that moment.

''Oi Natsu, Lucy, what are you doing here ?''

''You stood us up, remember. Besides, what's with that wig ?'' asked Natsu.

''Don't tell me you have got to a point where you even wear a wig to hit on women ?'' asked Lucy.

''So, that black haired girl was your date ?''

Shit, they had seen Erza.

''Yeah, but she had to leave because she had a call from her fiancé,''

''The girl with the shrill voice has a fiancé ?!''

''You're even dating women who are engaged ?!'' exclaimed Lucy.

''That's not really a problem...''

''Of course it is ! You're breaking couples !''

''It's more them who break it. It's not my fault if they succumb to my charm...''

''You're the worst,'' stated Natsu and Lucy.

.

.

The following day, Erza woke up as best as she could. The previous evening, she had had to rush to the wedding dresses store because her client had had a sudden desire to try on her dress. The bride was so pretentious that she absolutely wanted her friends to see her before the D-day. Moreover, she wanted her maids of honor to try on their dresses, so she could admire how gorgeous she was in her dress (she was the kind of woman who chose hideous dresses for others, so as to show herself in a more advantageous light). The customer was always right, and as she was extremely rich, the owner of the wedding dresses store had opened the store without raising her eyebrows. The bride had arrived an hour late because she had been manicured, and two maids of honor had not been there, so the bride had had a fit and had torn their dresses. Erza thought that she was lucky to have an assistant like Wendy, because when she had called her when she was in the restaurant, she had reminded her that Juvia counted on her. If Wendy hadn't told her that, she would have probably yelled at the bride. Juvia was a good friend from high school, and the insufferable bride was her boss' daughter, so Erza had to keep her cool, even if all she wanted was to kick the bride's ass, once and for all. She had already seen annoying brides (and their mothers), but that bride was the worst.

Erza sighed while letting herself fall on her bed. Rich people really thought they could do whatever they liked. She stayed there, lying on her bed for a while until she heard someone knocking on the door. She stood up and headed toward the front door to open it.

''Yo Scarlet,'' It was Gray. She sighed and let him enter.

As for Gray, he seemed to enjoy the view. Did I point out that Erza was wearing a short babydoll with a beautiful neckline ?

''Gray, you could at least make the effort to wear something...''

''Why ? You don't like the view ?'' He asked, smirking. He was smiling inside because he had noticed that she had called him by his name.

''I'm not really used to have my neighbor in my home... in boxer shorts,''

''I didn't want her to wake up...''

''Even without this reason, you would have come in half-naked...''

She went to dress up and took a suitcase.

''Your keys,'' Gray threw her the object in question.

Erza went out of her apartment with her suitcase and headed toward Gray's. She opened the door and saw a woman, entirely naked under an apron. Erza pretended to be horrified and yelled, ''What the hell ?! Who the fuck are you ?!''

''I... hem...''

''That bastard ! Where is he ?! When I think that I trusted him ! I go to a seminar and he takes advantage of it to cheat on me !''

''I'm sorry... I didn't know that he had a girlfriend...''

''A fiancée ! I'll kill him !''

The young woman ran away without further ado while Erza was pretending to cry. When the coast was clear, she went back to her apartment after having taken a shirt and pants in Gray's dressing.

She threw him his clothes and asked, ''Why can't you do like any other playboys and go to those girls' places, and then leave when the morning comes ?''

''You have noticed my tendancy to undress anywhere, anytime, right ?'' She nodded.

''Well, because of that, I always forget something,''

''Tell me, your habit of stripping, is it in a long run of …''

''No ! It's not in a long run of doing my... pleasant activities with those girls. It's just hereditary,''

''Oh, really ? So, even the girls of your family do it ?''

''Not my sister... but my mother used to do it until I was born,''

''Your family is really weird,''

''I'm sure that yours isn't better,''

Erza's face darkened, which Gray didn't fail to notice.

''I'm sorry, I didn't want...''

''That's nothing, you couldn't know. Anyway, how did it go yesterday evening ? I mean, before you met that girl,''

''You mean, after you dumped me for your fiancé ?''

''That's not-''

''Whatever. Natsu and Lucy discovered me. I had to pretend that I had forgotten that it was in that restaurant that I had made an appointment with them, and that I was with a woman,'' He refrained from poiting out that he had said that the much talked about girl was engaged.

''Oh... And then ?''

''Then, we spent the rest of the evening together until we separated,'' This time again, he restrained himself from specifying that the reason why he went in a night-clubbing afterward was because he was mad at her, even if he didn't know why.

The two neighbors tried to find another plan to be able to get the two lovebirds together, in vain. Gray was giving an incalculable number of ideas, but Erza rejected all of them.

''I told you that all your techniques only worked with your chicks,''

''In any case, your ideas won't work either,''

''I'm a woman, I know what a girl really wants,''

''An attentive man who doesn't only think with his crotch...'' He said, imitating her.

''Just the opposite of you,''

Her comment offended him. Admittedly, she wasn't wrong, but to hear that from her mouth rather hurt him.

''Maybe, but I've dated more girls than you've dated guys !''

''Because you call that a date ?''

She had a point.

''Well, if we see the things from that point of view, it's still true. I have had even more girls in my bed than you have had guys in yours,''

''Unlike you, men, there's nothing to brag about for a girl. You are considered winners to others, whereas we're considered like bitches,''

She had a good point again.

''You're just jealous because men don't approach you. You even remove your engagement ring just to get hit on !''

''What ?! I'm not-''

''You're vision of that bullshit which is called love is too flowery, probably because you had only one man in your life,'' Gray thought that Erza was the kind of woman who got married with her first boyfriend.

''I know more about love than you ! Your little nights have nothing to do with love !''

''And how can you know that ?''

''I'm a wedding planner, I rub shoulders with lovebirds all the time ! Each time, the newlyweds tell me how they fell in love with one another and there is no comparison with you. So I know perfeclty how to get two people closer, it's my job !''

Gray felt stupid for a few seconds. So she wasn't going to get married ? He felt ashamed, but when he saw her smug air, he immediately forgot that she had probably laughed at him when he had implied that she was engaged.

''Bullshit ! That doesn't mean anything. You organize weddings for people who are already in love, even if their love won't last.''

''How can you know that ? Weddings are made to last, because there is nothing more beautiful than love,''

''What now ? Love is ''beautiful'' for the first months. Then comes the separation,''

''How can you say that ?! A separation isn't beautiful at all ! If you compare the weddings you know with all the weddings in the world, it's not surprising that you say that, because your friends must be like you, that is to say; womanizers,''

''Not at all, besides, around half the weddings end up in divorce,"

"It's just because the people who are concerned have not found the right person or because they get married too early,"

"Consequently, the better thing to do is to not get married," Gray said, pleased with himself because Erza contradicted herself.

"Those who say that are the people who don't know anything about love because they have never experienced it,"

"Alright, if that's so, is it in your case too ? Did you experience "love" ?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, still thinking that love was just a way to say "foolishness".

"Well, I have just not found the right person,"

"Provided that such a guy exists," She hit him, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure of this, you'll never find someone with that attitude,"

"It's better to be alone than in bad company,"

"You're contradicting yourself,"

"No ! I'm just saying that it's better to wait for the right person rather than spend my time "testing" all the guys I meet," She said with a lot of double-entendres.

"I don't see where the problem is. I don't believe in love," Hearing that, Erza was surprised for a few seconds.

"What ? Don't tell me that's the first time you've heard that ?" He asked, laughing at her.

"You won't say that when you'll fall in love,"

"There's no chance that's gonna happen," Gray said in one go. She sighed.

"Anyway, why are you involving yourself so much with Natsu and Lucy ?"

"Because Lucy is my friend and Natsu seems to be a nice guy who, I'm pretty sure, loves her,"

"And if she suffers because of Natsu ?"

"You're horrible to say that ! Isn't Natsu your best friend ?"

"Whatever. If he was the worst bastard of them all despite his stupid airs, that would mean that it's your fault if she suffers,"

"Is Natsu really like that ?!"

"No, but if it was someone else ? Me, for example,"

"I would never let her go with you,"

"Thank you..."

"It's you who put yourself in the swine category,"

"What I meant was if that was a stranger to you, like me before our deal,"

"I don't know, but I see when two people are in love, it's my job,"

"Really ? You have never come upon people who weren't made for each other ? An unfaithful couple ? An arranged marriage ?"

Erza turned her head in order to avoid his gaze. She started slightly blushing of shame and murmured, "It happened to me..."

"And you organized their weddings though,"

"Not all of them," Gray was taken aback.

"There is one in which the groom slept with one of the maids of honor... the day of the ceremony,"

He smirked. It was a typical situation, but he had won.

"And you didn't see it..."

"Yes I did..." His smile faded.

"And you let them continue the preparations ?"

"I thought he could control himself or change after getting married,"

"Control himself ?"

"Let's just say that maybe he had tried to hit on me..."

"And you say that I'm horrible ? You let people get married while you know that they will certainly end up suffering ?"

She finally faced him, her eyes moistened.

"I tried to tell her (the bride) ! I told her to be careful but I couldn't tell her that her soon to be husband had hit on me ! She had even told me I was jealous because I wasn't the one who was going to get married..."

"I see..." He looked at her in the eyes, "So I was right,"

Despite the fact that he had said that with a self-satisfied air, her face softened and a tiny smile appeared across her lips.

"No, that's just one case among many others. If you saw the happiness of a couple when you're organizing their wedding... The stars in their eyes when they discover their other halves when the bride is joining the groom in the wedding aisle... Their excitment before the D-day, the way they look at each other and the delight of knowing that they'll spend the rest of their lives with the person they love... All that elates me, from the choice of the dress to the moment when they say "yes". The best moment is probably when the groom sees the bride walking on the aisle. He knows that she's for him, that she'll be there for him and that their happiness is only at the beginning. His look lights up and you have the impression that he's falling in love with her for the second time,"

Erza was glowing when she said that and Gray couldn't help admiring her. He really was grateful to Natsu and Lucy because they had enabled him to learn more about his neighbor in a couple of days than in three years. He was eased to learn that she was a wedding planner and that she wasn't going to get married, unlike what he had thought. But then, who was that guy with blue hair who often came to her apartment ?

After a few hours, seeing that they weren't getting anywhere, Erza decided to call on an old friend who was none other than Mirajane, the owner of the café _Fairy's_. When the white haired young woman arrived, Erza explained to her everything. At the beginning, Gray didn't see how Mirajane could help them, but he quickly understood why his neighbor had called her. She was a real matchmaker. Maybe that was thanks to her job because she had the occasion to observe people, but the fact remained that she was worse than a love coach. He thought he was in a strategic meeting for war. Mirajane had taken control of the operations and was scary when she was in her element.

Surprisingly, Gray didn't even try to hit on Mira. Maybe because he felt that if he did he would end up castrated... by Mira as alike by Erza.

The plan was simple. They just had to go out for a weekend together. Saturday they would play paintball whereas Sunday they would go to the beach. The problem was the way they could invite Lucy and Natsu. Gray and Erza weren't supposed to suddenly get on well with each other. Then, Mira offered them to implicate Cana, a friend of Erza, Lucy and her who had gone to the same university as Gray, so they probably knew each other. The playboy nodded, saying that they were in the same group of friends. Thus, Erza called Cana and pretended having needed to change her mind because over time, organizing weddings reminded her she was single. She offered her the schedule for the weekend and told her to bring some friends of hers in order to have fun and possibly find a man. Cana almost immediately accepted, so happy to have an occasion to drink. Gray and Mira's phones weren't slow to receive a text from Cana, offering them a great weekend. Gray had to admit that the girls had had a good idea, but the fact that Erza was searching for a guy didn't really enchant him...

.

.

When the weekend came, they all met in front of Cana's block because she had turned into the leader of the group (and it was a place that everyone knew because they were all friends with her, being invited by her). In the end, they were twenty people, and to Gray's great displeasure, there were much more guys than girls. He already knew Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Bixlow, Sting, Rogue, Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Erza (of course), Mirajane (not long ago), Cana, Hibiki, Ren and Eve (of course not Ichiya) but there was a guy with short black hair and a green haired woman who were stuck to each other (and who apparently were newlyweds) who he didn't know, but also a short girl (and he asked himself if she was lost) with blue hair and a guy who always was drinking (Gray couldn't believe it : he was worse than Cana).

They left in a minibus and when they had arrived safe and sound, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue rushed (or at least tried) out of the vehicle in order to puke. Gray laughed at them because the transportation wasn't their strong points (and this trip was a very long one). They dropped off their stuff and went in the minibus again to go to the paintball club (to the guys with motion sickness' despair).

Once they arrived, they split in two teams with Gray and Laxus as captains. Gray thought about choosing Erza, pretending to think that she would probably be strong, but only for the second choice because otherwise, it would seem shady. But Laxus didn't give him the time to, because he chose Erza as his first choice. The raven haired young man was fulminating and cursed his friend. In the end, he chose Natsu, Lucy, Bixlow, Freed, Loke, Levy (the short blue haired girl), Bacchus (the drunkard), Cana and Mirajane, while Laxus' team was made up of Erza, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Alzack and Bisca. Despite the fact that he had Lucy, Levy and Mirajane (he didn't know if the white haired woman was strong or not) in his team, Gray was sure that Laxus' was out of his league thanks to Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Alzack and Bisca (because the two lovebirds seemed too focused on one another). But he didn't know that the two newlyweds were the best at shooting, without forgetting Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. So obviously, Gray's team had been plastered at it (and that's putting it mildly...). But despite that, the two neighors' plan "rapprochement of Lucy and Natsu" perfectly worked. When Natsu had been hit, Lucy had rushed toward him, like in movies. She was crying while asking him to remain conscious, which caused her to be hit.

After that very noisy afternoon, they all came back to their chalet and got ready for the evening. Then, they met on the beach to make a barbecue/ camp fire. Gajeel took his guitar and started to sing while the others listened to him and sang with him. They wanted to play truth and dare in order to remember their high school or university days (even if they weren't in the same schools) but the rain decided otherwise. So they had to rush toward their chalet, and though they could play truth and dare in it, they preferred to do a drinking contest. Erza straight away lost while Gray, Sting, Laxus, Gajeel, Bacchus, and of course Cana finished the game between them (the others had to give up after a few glasses). And of course, the final was between Cana and Bacchus. Nevertheless, when Gray was still competing, he had noticed that Hibiki, Ren and Eve were hitting on Erza. But what they didn't know (and so did Gray) was that there was a good reason for Erza to immediately loose at the competition. Not only was it because she didn't hold her liquor, but also because she became a real fury in that situation. Gray smirked, seeing that she sent the three ladies men to the walls (which didn't shock anyone), brushing past Lucy who was sleeping with... Natu on her laps ?!

The following afternoon (because the morning they were dead) they went to the beach. They really had the impression of having rejuvenated of one or two years and being students who were playing beach volleyball once again. Apparently, their binge from the night before had been beneficial because Natsu and Lucy were holding hands. By the end of the afternoon, they went back to the city, ending their weekend retreat.

.

When they went to their apartment, Gray and Erza were talking with enthousiasm. Erza really was over the moon. Her best friend was finally with Natsu !

When the elevator stopped, they both went out of it. Just as they were leaving each other they stayed a few seconds in silence. Then, Erza told him goodbye and she disappeared into her apartment. Gray was standing still between the two apartments. He was glad for his two friends, but that would mean that he wouldn't have any pretext to see Erza anymore. Before, he could see her to draw up or apply a plan for their friends, but now, he could see her only if he came across her, hoping that she wouldn't act like before their collaboration, that is to say ignoring him or throwing him a killer look... Besides, she wouldn't help him with his girlfriends anymore, pretended to be his fiancée. So he couldn't show up at her apartment and catch her at the crack of dawn (and enjoy the view of her in babydoll)... Everything would become like before again... Gray was snapped out of his thoughts when the elevator opened, giving way to a handsome blue haired young man.

 _'He !'_ Gray shouted in his mind.

The stranger politely greeted him and headed toward Erza's apartment. Gray hastened to enter into his own apartment so she wouldn't see him. After all, it had remained there for more than five minutes after she had left him. He was closing his door when Erza's opened. He heard her surprise but she sounded happy to see the handsome stranger. Gray emptied his bag and called one of his countless conquests. He wasn't in the mood of spending the night alone.

.

.

The days went by and Gray really missed seeing Erza non-stop. Actually, he didn't even come across her. He only saw the handsome stranger, which irritated him to his last nerve. In reality, he had only noticed his visits since he had started the NaLu operation, but the blue haired man already came quite often long before that. Just like the other visits of Erza (like their common friends), he had never paid attention to his.

One Saturday, Natsu offered Gray to go to a basketball match with Gajeel, between men. There were a lot of people, given that it was a national match. Gray's heart almost stopped when he saw a blue head among the players. It was him ! Erza's unknown man ! He looked daggers at him during the whole match. In addition to being tall and handsome he was amazing at basketball !

When the match came to an end, he saw the wonderful player heading toward the bleachers. That's when he saw her. His fist tightened when he saw them laughing together. Natsu and Gajeel followed his gaze and the pink haired young man exclaimed, "Isn't it Erza ?". Their eyes widened when they saw the blue haired man kissing Erza with passion, right in front of the other players' envious eyes. Gray felt his heart setting on fire. He looked away and lingered over a random girl. She would end up spending the evening with him for sure.

.

.

Since the match, Gray strung nonstop his conquests together. He had considerably multiplied his habitual quota. He didn't even take the trouble to check if Erza was there in order to see her. Some people drown their sorrows ? To him, his alcohol was the women (that's quite abrupt to say it like that). But while he didn't see Erza, it wasn't the case for her. She had noticed that he brought even more girls in his apartment and this time, there were also girls from their block. Sometimes he even brought several girls on the same day (one the morning, the afternoon and/or the evening). She knew that he was a playboy, but to that extent ? He had no idea how it made her suffer to see him with all those women.

Lucy and Natsu had noticed that their friends were not well. That's why they decided to talk to them. Natsu had asked Gray to join him in Mira's café. He had noticed that his friend had suddenly increased his number of conquests and that he acted weirdly. He was waiting for the raven haired man when he saw red hair headed toward him.

"Erza ?" She greeted him and sat at his table.

"I'm listening to you, why did you want to see me ?"

What ? What was she talking about ? Natsu quickly looked at his mobile and saw that he had been mistaken concerning the recipient. _'So Lucy must have an appoitment with Gray'_ he thought (because he was the one who had sent the texts for the two neighbors). He then thought that that didn't change a lot and that maybe Erza would talk easily to him more so than to Lucy whom she knew since always. Sometimes it was easier to talk to someone who didn't know you by heart.

"What's wrong ?" he asked her. She stared at him, taken aback, but didn't say anything.

"Lucy told me that you have been depressed lately,"

"That's nothing," Natsu sighed. He didn't know Erza for as long as Lucy but he knew that even when she felt bad she kept what was wrong to herself because she was strong. But even strong people are human and they felt better after having talked.

"You know that you can trust me, right ? I won't tell anything to anyone, not even Lucy if you don't want me to," She smiled at him.

"Thank you Natsu, but I assure you that there's nothing serious," She looked at the street through the store front and saw a young man hitting on a group of girls. He was exactly the same kind of guy as Gray.

"Why do the men have to behave like that ?" she said in a sigh, talking to nobody in particular. Nevertheless, Natsu had heard her and he looked at what or who she was staring at.

"All the men aren't like that. But for those who are, most of the time it's because they have lived through a bad experience in love, like a broken heart. Some are just scared of a stable relationship and some others need to feel loved or alive. Look at Gray for example, he was just not ready for something serious... Recently I thought he was ready but it seems that he had his heart broken, so he multiplies his conquests."

Erza made a tiny smile. She had never seen the facts in that perspective... She quickly hugged Natsu and whispered "Thank you Natsu," in his ear. Then, she left.

.

.

Concerning Gray and Lucy, the young woman had decided to go to Erza's apartment but she quickly became aware that Natsu and her had swapped their appointments. She went to the opposite apartment and Gray opened to her. She sat down on the couch and bluntly asked, "So, what's going on Gray ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You know very well what I mean. You have had a lot of girls in you apartment, but now it's worse than a hive !"

"I just have some good time,"

"Well, more than before. Is that even possible for a human ? Even Loke doesn't do it so many times in a day,"

He smirked. "Loke isn't in the same league as me,"

"Because Loke is a real gentleman; he's not only trying to get a girl in his bed, unlike you,"

"What's your problem ? It's none of your business anyway,"

"Of course it is ! You're my friend and I'm worried about you. Moreover, Natsu and I are together thanks to you and Erza,"

Gray turned his head at the mention of his neighbor. Lucy's face softened.

"I know that it's not just to have fun if you behave like that. It's to forget something, isn't it ?" He didn't answer.

She sighed. "Is it linked with Erza ?" He still didn't answer her.

"You know, she's not very well lately..."

"Really ? I thought she would be, thanks to her boyfriend,"

Lucy looked at her friend, surprised by what she had heard and frowned, "What are you talking about ?"

"That tall guy with blue hair who plays basketball,"

"Jellal ?" She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny ?" he asked, almost yelling. Her laugh really annoyed him. She could barely breathe. Ater a few minutes, she finally managed to recover enough seriousness to speak (and it was about time because Gray had started to lose patience).

"Jellal is gay !"

"What ?!"

"He's her childhood friend. She just helps him out and pretends to be his girlfriend. He's a player for a national basketball team; it would be frowned upon to be gay, especially by his team-mates,"

"Oh..."

"You love her, don't you ?"

"You know very well what I think about love,"

"Even now ?"

He hesitated, "Maybe not..."

"So what are you waiting for ? If you don't move yourself, other men will take your place... And next time, they won't be gay !"

Lucy smiled and left, glad to have helped her friends, although only a bit.

Gray remained there for a while, recovering from what he had just realised. Lucy was right, for the first time in his life, he was in love. That was hard to admit, but that was the truth, he loved Erza Scarlet, his snobby smartass neighbor.

When he heard the read head coming back home, he waited a bit and then headed toward her apartment, determined to not loose against any other man.

.

Erza got undressed and took a shower. She was uspset and exhausted. She just had learnt from Natsu that Gray really loved someone. That shouldn't have affected her as much as it did but each time she thought about him her heart sped up. Maybe that was because he annoyed her more and more... She couldn't even look at him without feeling mad at him ! She stopped the water and took a towel. She barely put a foot outside her shower when she heard the doorbell ringing. Not caring about her outfit, she went to open the front door. She immediately regretted her negligence when she saw that the person who was on her landing was none other than Gray.

"Yo Scarlet !"

"Fullbuster..." She answered with a bored tone.

He noticed her tone, but also that she had called him by his last name again.

"I invite you for a date,"

"And what for ?"

"Well, I just want to know if what you said concerning women really works,"

"Oh that's right, Natsu told me you "loved" someone," He frowned, not only because she had emphasized on the verb "love", but also because he hadn't told anyone his feelings for Erza apart from Lucy, who surely hadn't had time to tell Natsu.

The young woman turned around and was about to enter her apartment while saying, "Sorry, but I don't really feel like serving you as your guinea pig,"

"I didn't intend to," She stopped, raising a brow.

"Oh, really ? So what would you call this ?" She asked while turning around once again, but this time in order to face him.

"Let's just say that I would like to thank you for helping me with my girlfriends,"

"We just had a deal,"

Truly, he knew that she wasn't at all the same type of girl as those he was used to hit on, that is to say easy to convince, but in that moment, she really was a difficult case.

"But you weren't forced to accept it,"

"Of course I was ! Otherwise, you wouldn't have helped me !"

"You could have found something else to convince me,"

Understanding a double-entendre that wasn't one, Erza started to get irritated.

"Are you never serious ?!"

"Damn it Erza ! Can't you quite simply accept my invitation ? For once I act like a gentleman with no hidden agenda !"

That was the first time Gray called her by her first name, which shocked her. She knew that he called her by her last name because it was like a "game" or something like that. He liked teasing her and the fact that he called her "Scarlet" was a sort of nickname between frienemies (and Erza thought that Gray was stupid to think that, but she felt flattered because he only called boys and her by their family names, though it was more by mocking with regards to her than anything else). So of course, she was surprised to hear him calling her that. If she was in her habitual mood (that is to say in a mood of dissecting everything Gray said and interpret it with all the double-entendres – though she was mistaken a bit earlier), she would have thought that he wasn't honest and that he considered her like one of his soon to be conquests because he talked to her like any other girl. Even though Erza was suspicious and though he behaved weirdly, she knew that he probably really was serious when he asked her for a date.

"Okay, but I don't wanna go into one of your dubious tricks,"

Gray offered her one of his most beautiful smiles (a genuine one, not like the others he gives to his targets, and not a smirk), "Perfect !" then he came back to his apartment, still smiling.

.

.

When the day of the date came, Gray went to knock on Erza's apartment. She opened the door for him and he could see that she was really gorgeous. She had nothing to do with all those girls who went around him. She embodied the grace and the elegance. She was wearing a beautiful raven dress which highlighted her figure without being indecent. But the climax of the show was her face. She really was surprised. When he had told her that he had wanted to check if her advice (or rather her perfect date) worked, she hadn't thought that he genuinely was serious. Thus, she was surprised when she saw him in a black tuxedo, a bouquet of roses in hand.

They took the elevator in silence, especially because Erza felt uneasy and didn't know what to say and if there was something special she had to be suspicious about. As for Gray, he was glad to spend the evening with her and he was impatient to see her reaction with all the surprises he had planned for her, to such an extent that he didn't notice the awkward silence in the elevator. When they reached the underground parking-lot, for the second time in a few minutes Erza was shocked. They were heading toward his car which was a superb Cabriolet Ferrari. She suddenly understood why all those girls were crazy about Gray. Even if it was hard to admit, he was the hottest man she had ever seen and his car was a real chick magnet, so it wasn't surprising that he had that much success with the womankind. He smirked when he saw her surprise and opened the car door for her. He drove for around half an hour and he was amused to see her shocked face during the whole journey. He knew that she hadn't taken him seriously and he was glad and proud of himself for having taken her by surprise. He took her to a flossy restaurant (to such an extent that you couldn't even afford a simple glass of water). Erza didn't know what he did for a living and preferred not asking any questions. Better not be aware of anything if he was a dealer or involved in any shady business. She could be accused of complicity...

She looked around her. She often had the occasion to come to that restaurant , but only for her work. She knew that even she couldn't afford a meal in that restaurant for having seen the prices. And yet, for a young wedding planner she earned a good living thanks to her success... Despite everything, she ventured to ask him, "Are you sure that you wanna eat here ?"

He smiled at her, "I told you I wanted to make you live the perfect date,"

No, he hadn't really said that...

"Perhaps, but I've never said that the restaurant had to be the most expansive in the country... Maybe even the world !"

"Don't worry about that,"

"Of course I do ! I don't feel like running away to not pay the check !" Gray chuckled. He really had fun seeing her like that. Erza Scarlet panicking... that was the best thing he could see in his life.

A waiter headed toward their table and greeted him with a "Mr. Fullbuster," with a solemn tone, as if he was a VIP like the President or a minister. Gray greeted him with a nod and the waiter offered him the carte and the wine list and then held one out to Erza, but this time it was the carte for women, the one without the prices.

Erza was surprised when the waiter had called Gray by his name and not with a simple "Mister," but she thought that he had remembered his name when Gray had told him about the reservation... but that was the maître d'hôtel, not the waiter. She was about to ask him the question but he said to her while smiling, "Trust me for once,"

She nodded. She couldn't even choose the less expansive dishes because she didn't have the prices... A simple pizzeria was enough for her !

The dinner went by calmly and unlike their last dinner (during the NaLu operation) they talked a lot. Erza really enjoyed her evening, just like Gray. At the end of the meal, a woman went toward them. Erza thought that Gray would hit on her, as usual, and this thought annoyed her. The woman was really beautiful and her long black hair gave the impression of it fluttering in the air at each step of hers. Curiously, she seemed familiar to Erza.

"Good evening Gray," The black haired woman turned toward Erza and also greeted her.

"I hope that my dumb brother is behaving like a gentleman for once," she said to her while smiling.

Erza couldn't get over it. Gray Fullbuster's sister worked at _Milkovich's._.. that explained a lot of things.

"Well, surprisingly yes," she answered with a smile.

"Hey ! I remind you that I'm here !"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ultear Milkovich, the big sister of that idiot," said the aforesaid Ultear, ignoring her brother.

So Gray's sister didn't only work in the most expansive restaurant in the world... She was its owner ! Erza was speechless, but she finally managed to tell, "Erza Scarlet,"

 _'Oh, so it's her, the only woman who can resist to Gray,'_ Ultear smiled and leaned toward Erza, using her hand to hide her mouth from Gray so that Erza was the only one who could hear her.

"You must be really special; Gray has never taken any woman here,"

Erza blushed madly when she heard that. Ultear, satisfied with her reaction, greeted them and went away while chuckling. Gray asked Erza what his sister had said to her but she merely answered that is was a thing of girls (not without having blushed even more).

When they went out of the _Milkovich's_ , they headed toward... a horse-drawn carriage ? Gray gestured for her to get in it. She complied and then frowned. After having said to the coach driver that they could leave he looked at her while smiling.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you ?" she asked.

"Not at all. You told me you wanted some romanticism,"

"Okay, you were right. My perfect date is cheesy... But a girl needs to feel like a princess from time to time,"

"I'm delighted that it pleases you," he said, still smiling.

"Tell me, you don't unwillingly do this, do you ? I would feel guilty if you forced yourself to endure this..." He looked at her in the eyes and then smirked.

"Anything for you Scarlet,"

She gently hit him on his arm. He had to shatter the atmosphere with his playboy side !

When they finished their tour, they headed toward the park. They walked in silence for a long while. It was a peaceful silence which they could enjoy the night with a slight, fresh breeze. They finally stopped at a fountain and sat on its edge. Erza thought that there was a limit to everything and that they would merely stay like that, looking at the stars, but no, she was mistaken. Gray well and truly got out a guitar from nowhere and set about singing love songs to her. She said to herself that he was right because indeed, if the girl on the date had not ran away before that, she would now. A man who set about singing love songs to you as soon as the first date, it was quite creepy.

When Gray finished playing, Erza admitted defeat (though it wasn't a competition to know who was right and who was wrong).

"Okay, you were right. That's a bit too much. But maybe for a birthday or some other event,"

He smiled. "The great Erza Scarlet saying that she's wrong for the second time in only one evening... I'm really lucky !"

She softly hit him on his shoulder and they laughed. Gray Fullbuster could be sweet, Lucy was right, and for the first time in her life Erza was glad of having been wrong about him.

They walked a bit longer and reached a basketball court. Both of them, with their competitive spirit, decided to come face to face. Gray found a ball that apparently someone had lost in the bushes (how lucky !) and they got ready to play. Erza removed her high-heeled shoes and Gray took his blazer off for more freedom of movement. They started to play and then, Erza noticed that Gray had removed his shirt and was actually bare-chested.

"Oh, so it's strip basketball ?" she asked, amused.

"Holy shit !" he yelled, which made Erza chuckle.

"Okay, let's do that !"

He raised a brow, "I didn't know that you were such a pervert,"

"You must rub off on me," she said, teasing him. Then she added, "There isn't anyone. Besides, it's funnier, I guess,"

"You're aware that you're talking to the Great Gray, Scarlet ? And above all else that you're only wearing a dress ?"

"And you, are you aware that you're pretty confident ?"

"I'll beat you you know, and you'll be naked before you even realise it. Though I wouldn't mind... not at all," He said, leaning more towards a naked Erza than a dressed one.

She chuckled."Well, we'll see,"

At each basket missed, the player had to take off an item of clothing. Gray was really confident. Erza had to lose just once and she would already be half naked, just for him. Moreover, she didn't seem to be a great sportsperson, so he underestimated her. What a big mistake... She linked the baskets while he had to undress little by little (not from habit but because he was losing). Seeing that he hadn't expected that situation at all Erza explained to him the how and the why.

"I used to play with Jellal, my childhood friend. He has never defeated me,"

Seriously ?! A national player had never managed to beat her ? How was he supposed to win ?! Gray perfectly knew how to use his charms to dupe a woman, but her, the great Erza Scarlet, had completely fooled him, making him believe that she was bad at the basketball. Although she had warned him... it was him who had supposed that she was bad at it.

Gray removed his pants (he had already removed his shirt, his socks (twice different baskets) and his shoes (twice different baskets too)). He was only wearing his boxer shorts and was wholly at ease (we're talking about Gray after all). He passed the ball to Erza who almost missed it. She had already seen him in underwear but there... with a bit of sweat (but not enough to be disgusting), tousled hair (more than usual) and the reflection of the moon in his eyes, all of that with his perfect muscle structure (just like his whole body)... he was just sublime. To such an extent that she missed her basket. Gray smirked. At last ! She had finally missed her throw ! She puffed out her cheeks and removed her dress. Man ! He knew that she was gorgeous but he had never seen her so denuded. Maybe the time when she was in towel (the swimsuit at the beach didn't count because he couldn't check her out without beeing seen), but there, he could admire her perfect shape, so of course, he enjoyed the view in silence (while he was shouting some crude language in his head)... until he received the ball right in the face.

"Distracted ?" Erza asked, smirking.

"Sort of, but I've seen a lot of women in that outfit," Yes, he had seen a lot of other women in lingerie, but they had never driven him crazy like that.

"By the way, you're really beautiful," She slightly hit him on his shoulder.

"I know that I said that you were supposed to tell me that, but you could have chosen another moment !" He chuckled. He really liked teasing her.

From that moment, Gray no longer missed any baskets. Maybe because if he did, he couldn't see Erza in her birthday suit... After some shots, Gray set about dribbling around the red head in order to destabilize her so she tried to take the ball from behind him. He felt her breasts against his back which made him release the ball, his face all red (yeah, even if he was a playboy). Erza was about to catch the ball but Gray tried to take it again while turning around, making them fall down on the floor. They were lying on each other, Gray on top of her. He lightly pushed on his hands in order to not crush her but was still on the top of her. They stayed in that position for a while, staring into each other's eyes, then Gray made a move and gently put his lips on Erza's. She kissed him back, despite herself because it was hard to resist such soft lips. She had thought that after all those kisses with those unknown women they would have been rougher, but she had the impression that all the tenderness of the world resided in them.

After a while, Gray finally stood up straight but stayed sat on her, looking at her face which had suddenly toughened up. She was also looking at him, a touch of reproach in her gaze.

"I thought that you had no hidden agenda,"

"I hadn't,"

"That said just the opposite..." She said, talking about the kiss. He sighed.

"You know, if you really love that person, you should stop playing with all those girls,"

"I know,"

"So what are you playing at with me ?"

"I'm not playing,"

"Can you stop with your one-sentence answers ?!"

"Why don't you give me more credit ? You don't even know who she is !"

She turned her head on her side, in order to avoid his gaze, "Yeah, I don't,"

Gray noticed that she had started pouting. He could have sworn that he had seen a tiny tear escaping from her eye.

"You're really incredible," he said while chuckling.

She suddenly turned her head to face him and stared at him, frowning.

"What ?!"

"It seems that you're not that smart..."

"Hey !" He smirked, glad of his effect on her.

"It's you, idiot,"

He leaned toward her and kissed her again. Erza was right, now that he knew what love was, he wouldn't trade places for anything in the world, and for the first time in his life, he was glad of having been wrong...

.

.

 **Epilog**

Gray was patiently waiting for her. He had never believed in love until she had changed his mind. It was like in the movies which he had reproached her to take as reference for the real life during the NaLu operation. No, he was not a playboy anymore. No, he did no longer see love in black. Yes, he loved her. And yes, he felt as cheesy as those movies, but he didn't care.

During the whole preparations, she couldn't help taking the reins, to Wendy's utter despair. Erza had prevented her from doing her job (or rather did her job in her place) and had never been so stressed in her entire life.

The music that announced her arrival made itself heard and he finally saw her. His heart skipped a beat. She really was stunning and he would have never thought that she could be more gorgeous that she already was, but she was. Suddenly, he understood what she had meant by falling in love for the second time. She was radiant and he knew that she was also falling in love with him again.

In a few minutes he would kiss her like never before.

In a few minutes she would be his.

In a few minutes she would be Erza Fullbuster.

* * *

 **I really loved writing this OS so I hope that you liked it ! :D**

 **I know, the epilog is so... predictable, so fluffy. But I wanted to write it because you deserve to know how they are doing ;) (and also because I wanted to marry them).**

 **Sorry for Jellal's fans, but also for Ichya's fans (if there are any), they totally are out of characters...**

 **Don't worry, now I'll focus on FCF ! (or try)**


End file.
